deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9
XJ-9, also known as Jenny Wakeman, is the main protagonist of the animated television series, My Life as a Teenage Robot. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman vs Android 17 (Completed) * Jenny Wakeman VS Android 18 * Jenny Wakeman vs Arale Norimaki (Abandoned) * Cell vs. Jenny Wakeman * Jenny Wakeman/X-J9 V.S. Danny Phantom * Jenny (XJ9) VS Ed (Super Eds) (Abandoned) * Inspector Gadget vs. XJ9 (Completed) * Mega Man vs XJ9 (Jenny Wakemen) (Abandoned) * Metal Sonic vs Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 vs Peridot (Completed) * Robotboy vs Jenny (XJ9) * Starfire vs. Jenny Wakeman (Abandoned) * X vs. Jenny Wakeman * XJ-9 vs Blossom (Complete) Battles Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aigis (Persona 3) * Blue Beetle (DC Comics) * Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) * Cyborg 009 (Joe Shimamura) (Cyborg 009) * Genos (One Punch Man) * GIR (Invader Zim) * Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) * KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) * Marina Liteyears (Mischief Makers) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Peacock (Skullgirls) * Penny Polendina (RWBY) * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Spinel (Steven Universe) * Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Zero (Mega Man X) * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) History Jenny was designed as a teenager of about 16 years of age (in design and mentality), but it was 5 years since she had been created, prior to the events of "I Was a Preschool Dropout". As her number indicates, she had several prototypes, whom she treats as her "sisters". While she was designed as a teenage robot, presumably with the adolescent mind of a 15-year old or so, she did undergo a period of infancy ("Humiliation 101"). As revealed in the same episode, she also spent some of her early years as a crude steam-powered robot before being upgraded to hydronium-electric hybrid-power (as seen in the blueprints of her Master Plan). For an uncertain amount of time, she was prevented from leaving the house by her mother, except for the purpose of saving the earth, where she would not be viewed by the general populace. Following the events of "It Came from Next Door", she finally managed to interact with the outside world and make human friends, namely Brad Carbunkle and his younger brother Tuck, and later enrolling in Tremorton High School where she soon met and befriended Sheldon Lee. Death Battle Info Background *Designated Robot Name: Global Robotic Response Unit XJ-9 *Height: 6.5' | 1.98 m *Weight: 600 lbs | 272.16 kg *Creator: Dr. Nora Wakeman *Residence: Tremorton *Occupation: High-school Student, Superhero *Programmed with the mind of a 15-year-old girl *Ambidextrous Abilities * Superhuman Strength ** Can lift up to +100 tons ** Has the strength of one million seventy men ** Has created earthquakes in a city when landing * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Agility * Invulnerability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Senses ** Superhuman Hearing ** Superhuman Sight *** Electromagnetic Vision **** Digital Vision **** Ultraviolet Vision **** Infrared Vision **** X-Ray Vision **** Rainbow Vision **** "Heat" Vision **** Sausage Vision * Flight ** Can fly at speeds faster than light * Energy Beam * Stretchy Arms and Extendo-Fingers * Shapeshifting * Multilingualism * Corrosive Reflex Weapons * Laser Beam * Tino Drill * Razer Blades * Mighty Hammer * Fists of Fury * Crossbow * Monkey Paws * Swiss Knife * Shiva Swords * Rocket Power * Open Shield * Mass Hammer * Lobster Claws * Many, many more Feats * Save the world from invasions, catastrophes and other evil multiple times. * Made friends with three others * Threw a massive rocket ship to Mars Flaws * Prone to rust in the rain. * Can be overpowered by stronger foes, like a vampire made of electricity, stone creatures that can regenerate, and a robot that seeks to destroy all weapons. * Prone to having the personality of a teenage girl. ** Being Lazy ** Shirking Responsibilities ** Getting a crush on a teenager ** Being part of a fad, like fashion ** Being rebellious ** Getting into arguments with her mom/not agree with her mom's way of thinking ** And a few others.... * Can be taken over from the inside. * Her body is capable of being separated into multiple pieces. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Missile User Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants